


Midnight Rendezvous

by Nadare



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Friends With Benefits, Missing Scene, One Piece Film: Gold, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadare/pseuds/Nadare
Summary: “What's wrong, did you forget to mention something earlier?”Carina ducked her head. “Not exactly,” she said softly, meeting Nami's gaze, biting her lower lip nervously. “I thought maybe we could have some fun like in the old days.”
Relationships: Carina/Nami (One Piece)
Kudos: 14





	Midnight Rendezvous

_A/N: And now for something completely different._

[Written on and off from 7/25/17 to 4/22/20]

* * *

**_“Midnight Rendezvous”_ **

With the boys sleeping on the couches in the living room sans Zoro, Nami took one of the bedrooms for herself, Robin claiming the other one. The plans had all been drawn up for tomorrow along with Carina's promise she would stay loyal to the Straw Hats.

Still, Nami found it hard to relax, too anxious and excited to give the bastard Tesoro what he deserved. Taking an entire city hostage put him on par with Doflamingo and Arlong.

The doorknob clicked as it turned and Nami grabbed a pillow in preparation if it turned out to be Luffy, sleepwalking and looking for a snack. A head of light purple hair and blue eyes were caught in the city lights outside the large glass windows.

Nami put the pillow down, raising a brow. “What's wrong, did you forget to mention something earlier?”

Carina ducked her head, beginning to walk towards the bed. “Not exactly,” she said softly, meeting Nami's gaze, biting her lower lip nervously. Once Carina was closer, Nami could see that she was dressed in black silk pajamas, her chest accentuated by a thin tank top. “I thought maybe we could have some fun like in the old days.”

Back then, Nami had been so desperate to save her village. She’d latched onto Carina as a partner, relieved that the workload and financial burden was eased somewhat with two people pooling their considerable talents.

More than that, Carina had been a source of comfort, a way to relieve stress. She had been important because she was one of the few allies Nami had had in the world.

After seeing Carina again after such a long time, Nami couldn’t turn her away. She patted the empty side of the bed. Carina’s expression turned beatific, her smile reaching even her eyes, and Nami’s stomach jerked pleasantly in response. 

Carina crawled onto the bed, coming to sit next to Nami, her legs folded underneath her. She licked her lips and leaned forward, hovering over Nami’s mouth, the barest of space between them, their breath mingling together.

Neither of them closed their eyes and the heated look in Carina’s made Nami smile, glad to see that despite the number of years that had separated them, the effect of their proximity to each other hadn’t lessened in the slightest.

Unable to stand it any longer, Nami closed the short distance, pressing her mouth to Carina’s in a chaste kiss as she raised a hand and placed it on the back of Carina’s neck, the skin warm and inviting.

She tasted strawberry on Carina’s soft lips, likely from gloss she’d applied earlier, and tilted her head, adjusting the angle so she could flick the tip of her tongue against Carina’s bottom lip.

The woman against her started, her mouth opening just enough for Nami to slip further in, touching the top of Carina’s tongue with her own, nerve endings slowly coming awake as Nami took her time exploring, intent on making it fun and pleasurable as she could.

Carina’s tongue twitched minutely with every move, gradually following Nami’s until they came together fully at last. She couldn’t help moaning when Carina became emboldened, grabbing Nami’s shoulders, curling her tongue around Nami’s, caressing the underside relentlessly until Nami had to pull back a touch, breathing unsteadily.

Lightheaded, Nami laughed underneath her breath. “I forgot you could do that.”

Carina looked pleased as punch while she shifted her grip on Nami’s shoulders, the slightest tease of fingernails skidding down her arms, a shiver running down Nami’s spine at the novel sensation.

“I missed you,” Carina said, passion rising high in her gaze when Nami’s hands brushed over her stomach, lifting the edge of her tank top. They traveled upward, pausing in surprise when Nami discovered Carina wasn’t wearing a bra. The ample-sized breasts were free for her to clutch gently, familiarizing herself with them again, Carina letting out a soft gasp at her prodding.

She pulled Carina’s tank top off completely, baring her chest to the air. Her nipples were hard, Carina’s skin seemingly unmarked by the ravages of time. With an impish look, Nami pounced on Carina who gave a sharp sound of surprise, Nami pressing her down until Carina was lying flat on the bed. 

“I missed you too,” Nami replied, her voice low as she took in the satisfying view. Carina’s rosy complexion, both hands splayed on the sheets. Her breasts shifting faintly, their gentle rise and fall almost begging Nami to touch them again.

She was perfect, absolutely perfect.

Carina blushed, even as she raised one hand and crooked a finger, inviting Nami to come play with her. She was more than happy to oblige, leaning down and stroking Carina’s breasts, the skin silky around the sides. Nami’s fingers circled around the nipples, Carina’s breathing growing heavy, her hands coming to grip the sheets.

“Please,” Carina begged, Nami taking mercy on her, lowering her mouth to Carina’s right breast, probing the tip with her tongue. Her other hand squeezed Carina’s other breast gently, the woman underneath her groaning in appreciation.

Nami opened her mouth wider, taking in more, then pulled hard, her teeth slightly digging into the supple flesh of Carina’s breast. Flinging her hand to her mouth, Carina moaned loudly despite it, looking at Nami through half-lidded eyes glazed over with pleasure.

“What was that?” said a familiar male voice from the other room.

“…Hmm?” Sanji’s sleepy voice.

“That noise,” said Usopp, sounding alarmed.

Nami retreated from Carina, sitting back on her heels before putting a finger to her lips. Carina grinned in the darkness, casting her gaze towards the living room, listening along with Nami. 

“You’re hearing things,” Sanji said dismissively, a silent warning in his voice. “Go back to sleep.”

Usopp made a noise of discontentment but said no more.

Once silence reigned for a few minutes, Nami laid down next to Carina, using a fingertip to touch her collarbone. “You, missy, are going to get me in trouble.”

Carina chuckled. “Like you don’t get in enough already? Your crew practically invites trouble.”

“We don’t do it on purpose,” Nami retorted, Carina’s disbelieving snort making her scoff. “Okay, fine, maybe three in ten times we'll race towards it.”

“Now _that_ I believe,” crooned Carina, turning onto her side. “Shall we proceed, cat thief?”

“Yes, please.”

Carina rolled onto Nami’s waist, straddling her. Teasingly, Carina unbuttoned Nami’s shirt, her gaze locked on Nami as she sat up, fully removing the garment. When Carina touched upon her pants, Nami wiggled out of them as well as her underwear, kicking them to the end of the bed once they’d cleared her feet. 

Almost completely naked, Nami reached up and undid Carina’s hair tie, her long hair tumbling down past her shoulders. Nami grasped a handful of it, enjoying the velvety texture. How the end of Carina’s hair brushed her stomach and chest as Carina leaned down, kissing the side of Nami’s neck.

Her warm mouth trailed down, stopping at the skin above her collarbone, Carina delicately biting it, then sucking the skin between her lips. Nami shivered at the warm pressure while Carina undid the front of her bra, exposing her breasts.

Carina moved on, carving a wet path to Nami’s chest with her tongue. She wasted no time in attacking Nami’s nipples, alternating nibbling and suckling between the two. Nami’s breath hitched when heat flared in the pit of her stomach, tingling sensations sweeping along her body.

She was panting by the time Carina knelt down between her legs, lowering her mouth below and simply breathing out against her most sensitive area. Nami squirmed, the hot air seeming to sear along her nerves.

She needed Carina to close the distance between them, crying out when she finally did, Carina’s tongue delving deep against Nami’s clit, slowly exploring its inner folds.

“C-Carina,” Nami stuttered as Carina pressed her fingers inwards, stroking Nami from the inside. Her hips bucked downwards, Nami driving herself closer to Carina’s talented mouth and digits. The tension in her stomach coiled tighter, Carina’s fingers driving into Nami faster as if she could sense the approaching climax.

There was just the faintest touch of teeth on her clit, applying the lightest of pressure, and Nami moaned, throwing her head to the side, unraveling. Her body trembled, the breath easing out of Nami in a few long sighs.

Once she finally came back to herself, Nami looked down at Carina who was smiling from between her legs, a devilish glint in her eyes.

“Come here,” Nami said playfully, placing a hand on the back of Carina’s neck when she got close enough. She pulled Carina down on top of her, her breasts touching Nami’s own. She kissed Carina roughly, Nami tasting her own juices on the woman’s lips.

Her tongue pushed against Carina’s, dipping into every crevice she could find, wringing breathy little gasps from Carina. She ran a hand down Carina’s chest, briefly caressing a breast, then lightly dragged a fingernail around the nipple. Carina groaned, breaking their kiss, resting her forehead on Nami’s for a moment.

Nami continued moving her hand, splaying it on Carina’s stomach, slipping further down until she got a good grip on the hem of Carina’s pajama bottoms and underwear, stripping her entirely. She touched upon familiar wetness, Carina biting her lip, her eyes fluttering shut as Nami teased her clit, rolling it gently between the tips of her fingers.

Jerking, Carina’s head slipped down to Nami’s shoulder, shivering. Sweat glistened on her brow, Carina’s voice going thready as Nami pressed her attack, slipping her fingers into Carina until she found that telltale roughness she knew would drive Carina wild.

Nami thrust them upwards while her thumb pressed against Carina’s slowly engorging clit and the lips that laid just below it, moving in wide leisurely circles, Carina’s low whimpers egging Nami on.

Carina squeezed Nami’s upper arm with shaking fingers, half-opening her eyes. “Let’s go together.”

“Sounds good to me,” Nami said, grinning. She pulled her hand back, positioning herself until their bodies were lined up, Nami’s privates hovering above Carina’s. Lowering herself, Nami groaned as she pushed against Carina’s clit, the flesh oversensitive, sending waves of pleasure down her nerve endings.

Carina writhed under Nami, her arms curling around Nami’s neck as they started moving together. She meant to keep it controlled, but Nami’s best intentions failed her at the excitement of it all, the pace she’d set quickly going off-kilter, becoming frenzied as her passion reached a fever pitch.

Nami’s breath turned shaky, rising into a strained gasp, a moan only half-realized, as the heat that had been building within her abruptly broke, Carina pressing her mouth against Nami’s shoulder in an attempt to muffle herself, breathing out, her eyes clenched shut.

Before the strength in her arms gave out, Nami scooted to the side, lying on her hip, gradually getting her breath back as aftershocks ran down her spine. Meanwhile, Carina threw a hand over her forehead, her panting suddenly easing into stifled laughter.

Nami couldn’t help but join in, sweaty and tired. She wasn’t sure how long the moment lasted, but it helped break the tension between them. It had been even better than she remembered, Carina having expanded her repertoire in the time they had been apart.

“I’m a lucky woman,” Carina said as she cuddled closer, reaching out for Nami’s hand, squeezing it. “Running into you again despite the steep odds against it _and_ teaching Tesoro a lesson.”

Chuckling, Nami closed the distance between them, extending her arm underneath Carina’s neck, her former partner fitting into the circle of her arms very nicely. “You might want to wait to say that last part.”

“Why? I knew we’ll win,” Carina replied confidently. “Especially if what I’ve heard about you and your friends is true, you have the devil’s own luck. Tesoro doesn’t stand a chance.”

Though she wanted to believe the best, Nami couldn’t help feeling trepidation. As she laid her head down, Nami thought about getting up to lock the door but she was too warm and comfy. Luckily, her crewmates knew better than to just barge in on her unexpectedly.

“Carina…” The woman against her was beginning to look sleepy. “Are you sure you want to stay here overnight?”

“You’ve got extra clothes, right?” Nami nodded. “Then I’m good. Everyone will be too busy preparing in the morning to notice I never used the front door.”

Nami was pretty sure at least Robin would, but even then she knew her fellow crewmate would be discreet and keep it a secret. She was a former spy after all.

“True,” Nami replied quietly upon noticing that Carina’s breathing had slowed, having dropped off into sleep. With all the energy they’d expended, Nami thought that was a good idea too. 

She laid her head next to Carina's, thankful that they had such a good ally in the upcoming fight. Though a lot had gone wrong, like usual, Nami was happy she'd been able to reconnect with her partner, though it was only temporary.

Tonight, at least, Nami felt like she’d hit the jackpot and then some.


End file.
